Team Sonic in the ninja world
by VermilionC4
Summary: When Eggman hatched another scheme to take over the world Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles raced to save the world once again. But while saving the day, they get sent to a different world where their teamwork is gonna be put to the test if they want to get back home!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is my first story so there may be a lot of grammar errors but please give me constructive criticism so i can improve!

I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog Or Naruto

* * *

"Hohohohoho! This is perfect, with the GUN troops retreating Station Square will be mine and then the world!' The nefarious Dr. Eggman said while looking at the screen from his control center in the Final Fortress. His Egg Fleet was nearing the coast of Station Square but the Guardian Unit Of Nations came quickly to defend yet were completely overpowered by Eggman's artillery. The backup choppers and jets started retreating leaving clear skys for Eggman to approach Station Square without resistance.

"Boss! Incoming blue biplane from north heading straight towards the fleet!" Orbot said from his station.

"Get me an enhanced image of it, Im sure I already know who it is!" Eggman said glaring at the screen which in two seconds of enhancing showed blue biplane which looked like the tornado II. Eggman smirked glad that his only threats came on a silver plater for him to get rid of.

"Muhahaha…you fools must have a death wish? Witness this invincible battleship armada built by the hands of a genus. It's power…unmatched throughout the universe!" Eggman said through the armada's speakers in the ships to them.

"All ships….FIRE!" Eggman commanded. His fleet all shot their combined firepower at the Tornado making it explode in a fiery ball.

"Hohohohoho! Goodbye Team Sonic! Hello Eggmanland!"

Suddenly a explosion went off on the deck of the Swordfish ship nearby the Final Fortress. Eggman quickly got his cameras to zoom in and see what caused it and were none other than, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles.

"I think we missed them, boss" Cubot said scratching his head. Eggman simply facepalmed.

"Alright Eggman, let's get this party started!" Sonic shouted as they advanced down the deck of the giant swordfish shaped ship. As they were speeding down it the turrents next to them all tried firing at them only to damage the ship as they all zoomed past the large bullets. The ship started exploding behind them from the large damage to the outer shell and they all jumped off to the next battleship bellow them nearing the next one diving down.

"With our ride gone, we better not fall!" Knuckles said looking down seeing the clouds below him and not the other way around.

"Come on, this is nothing! Let's keep moving." Sonic said unfazed by the miles of height they were sky diving in.

They landed on of the fuel pump lines grinding fast to make sure not to get stopped by the numerous Egg Hawk jets ganging on them.

"The cannons are aiming our way! Watch for those target markers." Tails informed them as they landed on the deck of the next ship with it's floor glowing red. They zoomed past them and spin dashing through a few Egg Pawns trying to stop them from advancing. As they neared the edge of the ship the other ships steered away from the boarded ship so they couldn't simply jump onto the next one! Tails thought fast and came up with an idea seeing a unused turbine fan sticking out near them.

"Sonic, make a tornado by that fan while we all grab onto it to ride to next ship!"

"Nice thinking Tails!" Sonic said making his blue wind tornado under the fan and quickly jumped up grabbing onto Tails legs and Knuckles grabbing onto his with them all hanging on tightly as they flew up off the doomed battleship. Anti-airships moved positioned next to them and fired their machine guns at them as they flew by sending large cannonballs at them.

"They're firing at us! Dodge the bullets moving us up Tails!" Knuckles said spotting the incoming artillery.

Tails grunted spinning his Tails fast to send them fast past the large bullets.

"Here it comes! Move down!" Knuckles alerted him and Tails complied spinning his trademarks sending them downwards away from the cannons this time.

"Now up! There's one of the big ones ahead that can get us closer to the doctor!"

Another large swordfish shaped ship was heading straight at them intending to slam into them but Tails flew them upwards landing them on the ship. Only this time there were cannons all over the deck keeping them from going forward.

"Knuckles, can you punch out those cannons blocking us?" Tails asked while they were jumping past the cannon fire.

"Heh, I'll destroy them all!" Knuckles yelled charging straight at the cannons shattering their metal armor as if they were glass and the path was clear for them to continue towards the heart of the ship. Sonic used his Boost attack becoming a complete destructive projectile while grabbing Knuckles and Tails arms as they charged straight into the core of the ship making the whole thing explode. They rode the explosion out of the ship soaring into the sky straight to the largest out of all the ships with Eggman's

"That's one down! And were heading straight to you Eggman!" Sonic said determined.

"Boss their getting close! I don't think well be able to stop them from getting in!" Cubot said with worry.

"Heh heh heh, let them come, I have a surprise for them IF they survive the welcome party that is!" Eggman said with a sinister grin.

"Keep them me posted on their progress. Im going to prepare my master weapon heheheheha…" Eggman said while exiting the room leaving a confused Orbot and Cubot looking at each other in confusion.

"Alright guys let's go!" Sonic yelled jumping down feeling the rush of wind on his face. Behind him Tails and Knuckles jumped down speeding towards Eggman's headquarters while they glided, hovered, and air boosted away from the firepower being sent at them. They touched down on a yellow powerline grinding up on one of the slabs of the behemoth ship. When they reached the edge of the building top, Tails would fly, Knuckles would glide and Sonic would Air Boost towards a the next platform to continue on.

"Guys get down!" Knuckles yelled grabbing Sonic and Tails from advancing when a giant robot landed down in front of them. It looked like a humanoid/hawk with a large cannon shaped right arm and left shield arm.

"Isn't that the E-2000? Heh, time to party!" Sonic said as he rushed ahead at it to homing attack it but it held up its shield and bounced Sonic back.

"Leave this to ME Sonic!" Knuckles said charging up to it with his fist up and like it did with Sonic, it raised up its shield to protect it from Knuckles punch and a loud clang went off sending the E-2000 skidding back off the edge.

"Nice job Knuckles!" Tails said.

But only 3 seconds later and a jet looking just like it floated up and fired a large pink laser blast at them making them all be sent back.

"Yeah, nice going Knucklehead! Now we have to fight it in jet form!" Sonic said getting up.

"I think we can handle it if we use our old flying formation like before!" Tails said flying up offering his hands to them.

"If you say so Tails." Knuckles said grabbing onto Sonic's legs while he grabbed onto Tails as they became a living flying tower the air. Tails then kicked Sonic and Knuckles straight at the robot with his Thunder Shoot. The electrically charged allied projectiles were sent straight at the Egg-2000 with the first shot stunning it making it drop its shield and the second going straight through it and it exploded in a fiery explosion.

"Nice thinking Tails! Now lets go find the Flagships cores to end this thing!" Sonic said and they continued on using the powerlines and jumping platform to platform reaching the cores blowing up the defensive barricades blocking them from getting to Eggman's control center.

"It should be smooth sailing to egg-head from here!" Sonic said to his teammates as they flew through the air heading straight towards the control center.

"Don't get too comfy Sonic, Eggman's bound to have something in store for us." Tails said

"Hmph! Ill destroy it with my fists if he does." Knuckles said confidently.

When they neared the window of the Eggman-shaped eye they spin attacked through it making the glass shatter harmlessly pass them. Inside was Orbot and Cubot holding each other surprised of their entrance inside. "Alright you guys, where's Eggman?" Sonic said walking up to them jabbing his finger at their heads.

"Right behind you, you blue little pest!" Eggman voice came through what sounded like speakers and through the HQ's glass windows was a giant gray and orange robot with orange 3-spiked fingered hands with a gray jet pack keeping it afloat and the head looked like Eggman's with a big grin leering at them.

"Behold! The Super Eggrobo ZX! With it powered by the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds I shall destroy you all! Without the Chaos Emeralds you can't beat this again Sonic!" Eggman said firing the robot's eye beams at the control room blowing it up with explosions going off inside.

"Wahahahaha! Finally, I got rid of those rodents!" Eggman said with a triumphant laugh.

"You really think we would be beat that easily?" Sonic said behind Eggman on the deck of the ship holding Orbot and Cubot with Knuckles and Tails next to him.

"Grrrrr! How did I miss?!" Eggman boomed with anger firing his robots spiked hands towards them but they each separated dodging the incoming attack.

"Hey Eggman, catch!" Sonic said throwing Orbot and Cubot at the robot's eyes who were screaming as they soared through the air into the cockpit of the window Eggman opened for them.

"Boss we were in there too! You could have blown us up along with them!" Orbot said. Eggman simply pushed them out of the way and resumed his attack at his enemies.

"Hmph! Enough of this! Sonic, Tails, Knuckles! Time to meet your maker! I will show you what real evil is!" Eggman said firing a multi colored laser from his robot's

The team was quickly dodged the blast with Sonic's help sending them behind the machine and the blast went straight through the Final Fortress! Luckily it didn't hit anything vital in the colossal battleship for it to fall with our heroes on it.

"This is it, guys! Don't hold anything back!" Sonic said getting serious.

"Ok!" Tails yelled putting on a brave face.

"No worries!" Knuckles said raising up his namesakes

"Knuckles you me will attack the front! Tails drop bombs on it from above while we distract it!" Sonic said and each of them nodded. Tails flew above the robot but Eggman saw this through his cameras inside and fired Paku Missiles at him forcing him to get back and evade. While he was distracted however Knuckles came up with a punch attack in power formation with Sonic spinning connected with his fist boosting his punch. The robot was forced back from the attack crashing into on of the many control towers of the ship. Eggman turned his attention from Tails to Sonic and Knuckles sending his robot's fist at them while they were still in the air sending them back onto the ships surface.

"Muhahaha! Stop your futile efforts! You'll just make fools of yourselves." Eggman gloated hovering above Sonic and Knuckles.

"Im not willing to give up just yet!" Tails said sending dummy ring bombs at the jetpack of the robot making it malfunction and crash into the deck of the ship in front of Sonic and Knuckles.

"That's the spirit, Tails!" Knuckles said as he was helping Sonic up on his feet.

"Yeah! I think you got that statement backwards Doc!" Sonic said clenching his fist.

"Im not going down that easy!" Eggman yelled through the speakers getting his robot back up in the air with a slightly smoking yet pack.

Sonic and Knuckles both homing attacked at the robot but Eggman was prepared and blocked them with his fists but this gave Tails another opening and he slammed his tails at the head of the robot with all his strength making Eggman temporally lose control giving Sonic and Knuckles the chance they needed. Knuckles stood still on the ground glowing a red aura while Sonic started spin dashing in place starting to glow cyan around him.

"Ready…?" Sonic asked turning to Knuckles with a cyan aura outlining around his body.

"When you are." Knuckles said with his red aura glowing brightly.

"GO!" Sonic yelled.

They both took off with at super high speed attacking the robot so fast leaving Eggman no chance to defend themselves as Knuckles glided through the air attacking the robot multiple times with his fist and Sonic homing attacking it at super sonic speed. The robot started sparking all over its armor and it was sent back to the deck of the ship for good.

"Looks like were the stars of this party!" Sonic cheered jumping up in the air giving a high five to Tails and Knuckles.

"The 3 of us are unbeatable!" Tails cheered while flying around them.

"I didn't even break a sweat." Knuckles said while rubbing his nose.

"Now all we gotta do is stop this fleet by destroying the ships core." Tails said.

"It's not over yet! Troublesome fools! All systems…FULL POWER!" Eggman said with the Super Eggrobo ZX shining yellow. The team was in shocked seeing it.

"Did…did he just use Super Transformation?! Sonic yelled in confusion.

"Impossible!" Tails screamed.

"No way…"

The Super Eggrobo ZX started gathering energy at the tip of its mechanical claws pointed straight at Team Sonic.

"Your too late you fools! If you dodge this beam Station Square will be whipped off the map. Unless you all would rather take its place…" Eggman said pausing his attack giving them a brief moment to decide.

The team paused hesitated by the decision but Sonic regained his senses and said,

"Neither! Were going to take you down right now! Come on guys, lets do this!" Sonic said suddenly glowing yellow turning into Super Sonic due to his high positive energy and near the Emeralds.

"Im with you Sonic!" Tails said glowing along with 4 Super Flickies, becoming, Super Tails.

"Let's see what you got, Eggman!" Knuckles started glowing with a pink aura flashing around him becoming, Super Knuckles.

"Sonic Heroes Blast Wave!" Sonic and his team yelled as they all shot off beams of red, yellow and blueChaos Energy straight at Eggman.

"Take this!" Eggman shouted sending the rainbow colored beam out at the team intending to whip them off the face of the Earth.

Both beams clashed evenly matched in a stalemate until Eggman's machine's circuits started malfunctioning not being able to draw out constant power.

"No way, I cant believe this!" Eggman screamed out as his beam stopped and the Sonic Heroes Blast Wave engulfed his machine sending him, Orbot an Cubot flying out of the machine onto the deck as his robot exploded.

"This looks like checkmate Docter!" Sonic said smirking at him about to grab him.

"Sonic look! With that robot out of commission were about to make the entire Egg Fleet fall on Station Square!" Tails yelled out pointing to the city below them.

"We need to use Chaos Control to stop them all!" Knuckles said Super Sonic nodded to him.

"Quick guys do it with me!" Sonic with the little time they had.

They all put their hand together and closed their eyes.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

The entire falling Egg Fleet that was nearing the skyscrapers of Station Square vanished in a flash of light above the city and all the people cheered expecting Team Sonic to come down…but they were not there either...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here! Once again I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Naruto**

**Chapter 2: waking to new places and faces**

_Ow my aching head…._

Sonic felt pain all over his head, almost like when Amy hit him on the head with her hammer for declining to marry her again. He tried getting up but felt his head stuck in the ground buried.

_Oh great, what is this the 3rd time?_

Sonic pushed himself away from the dirt, feeling fresh air blow into his face taking in a deep breath. Opening his eyes he saw he was in a green jungle with trees as high as the eye can see, with only slight cracks in the tree tops shining bright sunlight through. Beside him he saw the blue Chaos Emerald.

_Hey…where am I? Did the Chaos Control take us to the middle of a forest? At least I got this emerald to find the others…_

Sonic picked up the emerald and looked around wondering where he should go first. Suddenly a boom went off near him making it seem like an earthquake went off somewhere nearby.

_Woah, what was THAT?! Im sure from a bird's eye view I can see where it was…_

Sonic leaped on to a tree's trunk and ran upwards to the very top and started looking around seeing a rising smoke cloud from what looked like a village in the distance.

_Looks like I wont be bored! Now let's go!_

Sonic jumped down taking off at 400 miles an hour towards the village ahead. In 2 minutes he reached the front entrance of the village seeing people running past him as he stood infront of the wrecked entrance.

"Help! Puppets are seizing the village!" Shouted a random citizen as he ran out.

_Well that answers what's going on._

Sonic dashed further ahead to the direction the villagers were running from entered what looked like the center of the village. In the middle of the village center he saw a man in a black cloak with clouds standing with a large number of creepy looking puppets. The puppets were chasing away any people that got too close to them and Sonic saw one about to stab a young woman that fell on the ground as it was pursuing her.

_Oh no you don't!_

Sonic took off like a bullet using Homing Attack on the puppet shattering it to pieces. The woman looked up at him thanking him before running away with the others. The other puppets noticed one of their fellows destroyed and targeted the blue hedgehog.

"So, you guys wanna play? Bring it on!" Sonic said getting into a fighting stance.

The puppet master turned his gaze to the blue hedgehog, away from the unc

"Well, it seems another fool wishes to fight my eternal art…" The puppet master muttered wondering how long the hedgehog would last.

The puppets all fired their poison coated sebum at the hedgehog expecting him to be a bleeding pincushion from the rain of steel. Sonic simply smirked before sidestepping all the projectiles aimed at him while making taunting poses at the puppets. When the storm stopped, possibly from them running out of ammo, Sonic stopped his final pose of lying down as if he's tired.

"Well, looks like its MY turn now!" Sonic said getting into a running stance.

Sonic ran faster than the wind plowing through the puppets shattering them all to pieces. Some tried pulling out varies weapons to intercept the blue blur, only to be turned to chunks of broken wood and metal from him simply weaving through the swipes. Another pair tried dive bombing him from above with their swords pointed straight at him, only to be made target practice for Sonic leaping up and homing attack them all out of the sky.

Sonic jumped down examining all the destroyed puppets, a little disappointed.

"Aww…Is that it? Ah well, puppets are more fragile than robots after all. Why don't you stop messing with this village now before I kick you out?" Sonic asked grinning at the puppet master.

The puppet master chuckled before launching a steel tail towards the cocky hedgehog. Sonic jumped at the last second, landing on the tail and sprinted towards the puppet master punching him straight in the face at great speeds. The puppet master grunted from the hit and was sent crashing into a abandoned building from the force of the blow.

Sonic landed on his feet looking towards the smoke wondering if that finished it.

"Hey man, are you alright? I think I over did it a little. heh heh." Sonic asked as if he was concerned he hurt the man too much.

Out of the smoke of the crash a clubbed fist was sent towards the hedgehog and he narrowly bended backward avoiding the surprise attack.

Out of the smoke came the puppet master on four legs. With his robe torn a demonic mask-shaped shell was visible revealing the reason of the humped back.

"You little pest…Ill shut you up permanently with my puppet Hiruko..." The puppet master said with his hoarse and deep voice.

"Oh good, your not as fragile as the other puppets. Now lets have some fun!" Sonic said winding up into a spin ball dashing at the creation known as 'Hiruko'.

Hiruko brought out its tail to defend but Sonic was faster and smashed into the puppet again crashing them through another building. Sonic leaped back from a tail swipe of the puppet and glanced at it seeing its arms broke off from the second collision.

"Grrr….you insolent pest…." Hiruko said trying to support itself on its two legs.

"What's wrong Hiruko? Your looking pretty tired out for a puppet." Sonic said shrugging at him.

The puppet glared at him with pure hate in it's eyes.

"That will be the last time you mock me, pest." The angry puppet said before it collapsed and a new figure jumped away from it with a black robe covering them.

"I have to say, your quiet impressive…" The figure said in a younger voice while uncovered his face revealing a young red-head, much less intimidating than Hiruko.

"So your finally shown yourself, huh?" Sonic said getting ready to smash the next puppet he would bring out. The young looking red-head pulled out a scroll unraveling it.

"This piece was the most difficult to acquire…but that's what makes me so fond of him…" In a poof of smoke a new puppet was floating closely next to him looking much more human compared to the others.

"Nice craftsmanship, too bad he's gonna end up like the others." Sonic noted, seeing this one as just another puppet.

"So you don't know who this is? This is the Third Kazekage of Sunagakure, the strongest of all the Kazekage. And Im the one who killed him, Sasori of the red sand." The man now identified as Sasori said.

"Now I really must get rid of you before you get involved in my groups plans again."

Sasori twitched his finger making the puppet open slots on it's arm revealing paper tags with writing.

"Well then…shall we begin?" Sasori moved his hand forward, the prevuios

"Alright! Lets do it!" Sonic said charging at the puppet at super sonic speed.

Meanwhile…

_Ughh….Sonic?_

A two tailed orange kitsune awoke with a slight headache but nothing serious. The young fox took a look around seeing himself in what looked like an alley with a dumpster cramped to the side.

_Hmmm…The Chaos Control must have teleported us all randomly. Hopefully we aren't too far away from home. Maybe we all landed in Station Square?_

Tails got up taking a look around, walking out of the alley entering a street with people walking down the path. The people looked at him oddly like they never saw a two tailed fox before(Which they most likely haven't) and kept their distance from him. Tails wondered why the people were looking at him as if they never saw him before. Usually people would recognize him from the multiple news broadcasts of him and his brother Sonic saving the world.

_Maybe we were teleported to a place far away…that could be why nobody has recognized me. Their acting as if Im some sort of monster._

Tails tried to approach some people to ask where he was but they backed away or ran when he got near. He sighed.

_I guess I'll find out on my own. _

Tails started twirling his trademarks, propelling in the air startling everyone. People started saying 'How is he doing that?!' or 'Thats impossible!'. He giggled slightly at their reactions and flew high enough to a bird's eye-view. Above him he saw a colossal tree in the middle of the village, bigger than any tree he's ever seen. And The buildings didn't look familiar from any atlas or globe he has ever learned either, but it appeared like a mix of japanese and chinese culture.

_Hmmm…perhaps we landed in asia or japan….that would explain the architecture. _

As a Tails was examining the buildings he heard someone yell behind him.

"Hello!"

Tails was startled as someone greeted him from behind him. He turned around seeing a girl in the air right behind him with a big grin on their face. She had spiky mint green hair with a clip that matched her orange eyes, her outfit looked like something a person going to a convention would wear. But the strangest thing was, she was flying with a pair of insect wings coming from behind her hips.

"Hi, my name's Fuu what's yours?" The stranger now known as Fuu said getting even closer with her big grin.

"Uhhh…Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails" The fox replied still not understanding how she had wings to fly with.

"Wanna be friends?" She asked suddenly.

"Um, sure I don't mind" Tails said offering his hand for a handshake.

Fuu started flying around and cheering going around like a firework almost colliding with Tails a few times. Tails sweat dropped at her over reaction.

"Excuse me…"

Fuu stopped flying around fast and turned to him.

"Hm? What is it best friend?" His new friend said.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where I am. This village doesn't look familiar to me at all from anywhere on the globe." Tails asked while still marveling on how the tree in the middle of the village was so massive and he had never heard about it.

"In Takigakure, DUH! What other village has waterfalls like ours?" Fuu said pointing to the waterfall on the other side of the village.

"Umm…what country is it in? Because it still doesn't ring a bell." Tails asked still recalling every country he has ever looked up.

"Uhhh…." Fuu started knocking on her head to remember what she had learned in the academy.

"The Land of Fire! That's it! Haha, I remembered it after all." She said rubbing the back of her head while still having that same grin.

Tails was still puzzled. Never before did he hear of the Land of Fire.

_Land of Fire? I've never heard of that country….maybe if I ask the village leader he can clear things up. Unless we landed in another dimension again._

_"_Hey, Fuu can you tell me where the village leader is? I think he can clear up my confusion." Tails asked.

"Sure! But first…" Fuu tapped him and flew away while saying."You'll have to play tag with me first! Your it!" Fuu said while flying up towards the giant tree.

Tails sweat dropped but then took off after her, making sure he doesn't lose her in this unfamiliar place.

Somewhere else….

On a cliff a red echidna was climbing up the cliff of a mountain. As he reached the top of a ledge he saw a narrow crack inside the mountain. Punching the narrow crack it crumbled and made a larger hole. He reached inside and pulled out a small green glowing crystal.

_I can't believe the Master Emerald shattered again…_

The Echidna growled to himself in anger.

_At least I have a head start with one…Maybe when I find Tails he can make an Master Emerald shard tracker to make this go faster_

Knuckles put away the shard in his dreadlocks and started focusing to find the next nearby shard. He sensed it nearby on top of another mountain 5 miles nearby. Once mentally marking down the location he took a running start and started gliding in the direction soaring over a few smaller mountains.

Once reaching the intended area where the emerald shard was he saw a man meditating with it in his hands. Knuckles started getting angry someone had token the emerald shard before him.

"Hey guy! Give me that shard it doesn't belong to you!" Knuckles yelled landing a few feet behind him.

The man turned around and Knuckles had a better observation of how he looked. He was almost as tall as Big the cat! He wore some sort of red armor that covered all of his body except his eyes making him look very intimidating but not enough to scare away Knuckles. He glared before saying.

"My name is not 'guy' It's Han"

"Well Han, I need that shard for something important." Knuckles said restraining himself from just charging at him to take it.

"Hmph…If you want it, then come take it from me, Porcupine" Han said putting the emerald shard in a pocket and getting into a stance.

That witty remark got made Knuckles really mad now.

"Alright but you asked for it!" He charged at the armored man intending to get the shard back no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Now, Sonic and his team have met the residents of this new world and they all are going to have challenges to overcome to get to each other again.**

**Chapter 3: A puppet's climax**

Sonic ran around the hundreds of hands trying to grab him easily and got near the puppet intending to break it like the others. Sasori quickly had his puppet detach its arm and float into the air away from the spiky blue blur. Sonic looked up as the puppet was lifted up and saw a opening to Sasori.

He ran quickly to him giving him no chance to make a move. Sonic homing attacked into him, sending him skidding on the ground away. The puppet master flipped back to his feet and sent his creation dive bombing to the hedgehog. Sonic cartwheeled away from a stab of the puppet's sword. He kicked it away sending it crashing into Sasori, making him tumble in the dirt again.

"I gotta say, this one isn't very special…" Sonic said yawning. Sasori got back on his feet and lifted his puppet with his threads.

"I'll show you special…" Sasori made a hand seal.

The former Kazekage's mouthpiece opened with a black, grainy substance floating out of it's mouth. The sand floated up into the air above them like black clouds. The puppet closed it's mouth, indicating it was finished. Sonic was looking up while tapping his foot expecting something exciting to happen.

"Is something supposed to happen? Because if this is all i'm-"

Sonic was interrupted by all the sand sent down towards him as pellets as fast as bullets. He evaded the high speeding substance that made where he stood full of holes. The sand rose from where it struck to continue its assault on Sonic forcing him to continue evading from the black pellets.

"That's right keep running…but you wont be able to dodge my iron sand forever…" Sasori formed his sand into thick square slabs to attack his blue adversary.

"No problem! This is nothing compared to a certain Egghead I know!" Sonic said using the square that was intending to crush him as a boost to evade the other one. Sasori formed one of his sand constructions into a spinning top to rip him to shreds. Sonic simply smirked and spin dashed against the rotating Iron Sand making it break apart against his quills. Sasori realized his opponent was reading his attack patterns easily, almost like a game.

'_He isn't even taking this seriously, and not even getting tired. I must end this before he gets the upper hand…with my ace…' _The puppet master analyzed.

Sasori pulled two masses of Iron Sand and merged them together. His puppet's heart location started pulsing chakra while the fused iron sand spread in spikes irregularly.

"Iron Sand: World Method!"Sasori finished weaving his puppet's movements letting the sand take care of the rest.

Sonic jumped away from a lethal spike heading straight towards him, cracking the ground from it's impact. Sonic's eyes widened and Sasori smirked enjoying his shock. Sonic was much faster than the spiked branches of sand, but his escape routes were being cut off. The space around him and the buildings narrowed and Sonic felt a spike rip through the top of his shoulder as the last of the sand branches settled into the ground, while toppling some buildings. He was in a narrow space with barley any room to move around while Sasori stood away from the irregular cage with his puppet.

"It looks like I finally got you…and it's over…" Sasori said

"What are ya talking about? This is only a scratch! I can keep…." Sonic started to feel woozy and dropped down on one knee. His shoulder started dripping blood and burned like it was on fire! Looking around rapidly he saw a purple liquid dripping down from one of the branches.

"So you've finally caught on…this sand isn't only meant for skewering. It's coated in my signature poison. I made it to kill a man in three days, but i'm not sure on a hedgehog…Doesn't matter though, you'll die before we see." Sasori motioned his puppet to pop out a blade from its arm then fly off to finish off his poisoned victim. Still crouched on the ground, the hedgehog remained still as the former Kazekage drew closer and closer while Sonic, gained a slight glow around him, bringing out an emerald in his hand. When it was 3 feet from him ready to swing the killing blow, Sonic leaped up and spin dashed through the puppet, shattering it to small sand around them deformed falling onto the ground unmoving. Sasori stood wide eyed unable to make a response as Sonic used his momentum from the Spin Dash and double kicked him in the gut, sending him into a unstable building that was damaged by the iron sand. Sonic huffed standing back on his feet looking towards where he launched the puppeteer while his glow disappeared.

"How…."

The rubble shattered apart showing Sasori in a more twisted form. His cloak was abandoned in the remainder of the building. A thick steel cable was shown inside where his stomach was, a pair of two poles equipped with five large blades attached to the back of his hip, and a compartment with markings where the position where his heart should be. He had an insane look in the eye repeating the question more clearly.

"How are you moving?!" Sasori demanded shouting.

"Sorry, that's for me to know and you to not find out." Sonic said waving his finger at him with a smirk.

Sasori yelled and sent a fireball from his palms towards Sonic. Quick stepping the slow attack, he dashed towards him again.

"You think you'll hit me again that easily?" He fired off another wave of flames from his palms, forcing Sonic to retreat back from getting burned. Sasori continued firing around him to prevent giving Sonic any openings.

"Well what are you going to do now?!"He continued setting the ground ablaze making even less room around them.

'_His fire is close to Blaze's level! I just gotta keep moving until he runs out of juice.' _Sonic kept on running swiftly around the high temperature blasts. Sasori felt his fire scroll bursts as the rest of the fire in the scroll ran out.

"Don't have anymore fire in you huh?" Sonic asked screeching to a stop.

Sasori instead fired a narrow steam of water making Sonic quick step and leap out of the dual blasts. The buildings behind Sonic were split in three slices from both of the streams of water cutting through them.

"How long can you run?" Sasori asked getting impatient.

"Way longer than you for sure!" Sonic started running towards Sasori now that he couldn't fire those wide flame blasts and got nearer and nearer while weaving around the high pressured water.

"Your finished!"Sasori launched his steel cable stinger towards the hedgehog.

Sonic grabbed it while moving to the side and started to run around Sasori, binding his arms. The human puppet started spinning his hip blades like two helicopters to start floating in the air. Sonic pulled while running his legs in place preventing the puppet from going any higher.

"Where do you think your going?" Sonic asked smartly while pulling.

"Let…me…go!" The rogue went towards Sonic inching his blades forward. Sonic spun around sending the puppeteer into another crumbling building instead. He emerged from the fallen walls with his blades spinning, but there were obvious cracks all over his body from the fall.

"I've grown tired of your antics…I'm ending this now, with all I have!" Sasori untangled himself and fired off two jets of water combined with all his ammunition, making one giant blast that went straight through the collapsed buildings in the way. Sonic smirked and ran forward putting his arms behind him towards the water.

"Alright! Now were talking!" The blue hedgehog enveloped himself in a blue aura accelerating. Forming a blue cone around him, Sonic clashed with the water head on pushing it back as he continued running in place. Sasori started rotating his arm to increase the pressure, intending his target be destroyed.

"Just…die!" Sasori yelled rotating his arms even faster, making the water even stronger.

"Your show is over!"blitzing through the rushing water, too fast for the puppeteer to react, and plowed through the chest of his wooden body. The remaining intact body parts were sent scattering from the impact while Sonic screeched to a halt putting one hand out, catching the head of Sasori.

"And that's that…"Sonic gazed around the battlefield around them and whistled on the damage of their fight. Buildings were collapsed, craters in the ground, small embers patches and broken puppets everywhere.

"We really trashed this place, huh?" The hedgehog chuckled to himself while tossing the head away towards the rest of the puppet pile.

'_Now where is someone who isn't a puppet to tell me where I am?' _Sonic looked down to his shoulder which was still dripping blood without him noticing. He took out the Chaos Emerald.

"I guess I didn't heal myself enough, oh well…I better fix this while I got the chance."

He closed his eyes concentrating, the Chaos Energy focused on the injury closing the wound. Unknown to him a puppet rose from the pilled scraped ones defeated from ealier.

As Sonic healed, he felt a horizontal slash cut his back, sending his blood into the air. Turning around quickly he saw the face of a grinning Sasori.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait but I mostly just been putting this thing off, but I'll try to update sooner now since I've been thinking. **

**Chapter 4: Finding out more of the new world**

Tails looked to the sky as a cold breeze blew by. He didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling Sonic was in trouble.

'_Sonic…please be ok…' _

"Hey! Are you going to keep staring into the sky? Or let me go!" Fuu asked flailing her arms below him, pinned with his twin tails. Their game of tag had lasted only 30 seconds before the fox rushed after, following her into the branches and pinned her against the trunk of the tree.

"Oh, sorry Fuu" Tails looked back to herald unbound his tails. Fuu took a deep breath, surprised on how they were soft yet could have the strength to hold her down.

"How did you move that fast? Nobody has ever caught me in the air before!" Fuu asked bringing one of the fox's tails in her hands to examine it more.

"I have trained them a lot over the time adventuring" He replied swishing around one of his tails.

Fuu let go of the extra appendage. And her mouth gapped in wonder, wanting to know more of her new friend's travels.

"Tell me! Tell me! I wanna know!" Fuu asked hopping in place.

"Ok, ok…But can you show me the way to the village leader? I'll tell you some on the way." Tails asked.

"Sure, follow me!" Fuu jumped down from the tree letting her wings stop her fall landing down, while Tails glided down next to her like a helicopter on the road where people instantly scampered away from the odd duo.

The two of them started walking along a trail to a mansion in the distance while Tails explained where he was from. Especially the day he first met his best friend, and sworn enemy with Fuu gasping hearing about how his life was changed when he met the hedgehog, Sonic. Fuu started explaining some of her home to Tails with him being surprised when she started talking about chakra. They reached the large red mansion doors with two men standing guard of the entrance. They both wore headbands with the same symbol from Fuu's armband which Tails concluded was what Shinobi from the same village wear to identify their hidden village as Fuu called her home.

"Oi, Fuu. What brings you to Lord Shibuki?" The man on the right asked as she and her guest approached.

"I just dropped by to help out a friend, Kegon. This is my new friend Tails I met, isn't it cool how he has 2 tails?" Fuu asked gesturing to the fox.

Tails simply sheepishly waved after she stated his abnormality so bluntly while the two standing guard stared for a second before shaking their heads.

"Fine, we will let you inside but we are keeping watch of your little friend." The left man said gazing down at Tails with a glare, with said person gulping.

"Yoro, calm down. He isn't a giant vicious scary fox." Fuu stated walking inside with Tails as Yoro and Kegon lead them to the leader's office.

Inside the room was a young man sitting down on a mat writing down in a unraveled scroll. A small stove was warming tea which he took a sip from as the new arrivals walked inside, bowing to him as they entered.

"Lord Shibuki, Fuu wishes to talk to you. And she has brought a new arrival not from the village." Kegon stated.

Shibuki looked up from his work and set down his cup.

"Let them in." He said calmly curious of who accompanied Fuu.

"Hey, Fuu! Hurry up!" Yoro yelled for the tanned kunoichi lagging behind. Fuu peeked around the door while making a peace sign with a wink.

"Hey, Chief!"

Fuu walked inside the room with Tails walking in behind her looking around before returning his attention to village leader. Shibuki smiled at Fuu's childlike behavior.

"Greetings, Fuu. And who is this you've brought?" Shibuki asked taking a look at the two-tailed fox.

"Hello, sir. My name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails." Shibuki nodded to him before looking to Fuu.

"What is it you require Fuu?"

"Tails here isn't really from around here. And he asked to see you for some questions."

Tails walked up to Shibuki and took a seat down on one of the mats infront of him with Fuu joining him next to him but more relaxed. Tails started explaining the events that lead to him ending up in the alley way from him, Sonic and Knuckles boarding the Tornado to stop Eggman from attacking Station Square, to attacking the Egg Fleet, and finally the Chaos Control they all did saving the city with the Chaos Control at the end scattering him and his friends. When he finished his story everyone in the room had their mouths open in shock hearing what he had said but Fuu quickly changed to a smile and a shout.

"Your even cooler than I thought!"

"Hehehe. Thanks, Fuu. But Im worried about my friends, they could be anywhere." Tails said looking down.

Shibuki put his hand to his chin in thought.

"From what it seems like I think you teleported to this place from another world…"

Everyone looked to him in surprise, except for Tails .

"Lord Shibuki is that really possible?" Kegon asked.

"Im sure he is right, I suggested the same thing to myself when I first woke up. The Chaos Emeralds have sent me and Sonic to other dimensions before. That would explain why I have never heard of Chakra." Tails stated now piecing it together.

"And it would also explain why I could not sense any chakra coming from you. Every living thing in the world has chakra, even small insects. But I don't sense any from you." Yoro said.

"Perhaps your team was transported here too, Tails. Id suggest you go look for them where we received reports of strange wreckage falling from the sky in the Land of Wind's desert lands." Shibuki said bringing up a map of the Elemental Nations.

'_Eggman's battleships crashed down here too? That means if he gets there first he could possibly rebuild his ships and attack! I have to get there before its too late! Sonic and Knuckles can wait until I find them…Besides, they will probably run into me anyway._'

"Shibuki can I have that map please? I need to go there as soon as possible." Tails asked, now standing up.

Fuu looked up concerned. Her first friend after Shibuki was going already? He's only been here a short while.

"Of course, would you like an escort? It can be dangerous out there without knowing the land, especially with rogue ninja running about out there." Shibuki recommended.

"Sure, It would be kinda lonely going alone." Tails replied.

Fuu immediately jumped up with her hand up.

"Can I go, Chief?! It would be a great chance to see the world."

"Fuu, you know with your status it would not be wise to go right now. The Akatsuki have already taken the 3 of the Jinchuriki. I don't want the same to happen to you." Shibuki said giving Fuu a stern look.

Tails wondered what they were talking about but simply brushed it off as none of his business.

'_Maybe it has something to do with her wings?_'

"But I want to see the outside world! Im not some little kid anymore!" Fuu yelled with an angry look, making Shibuki sigh.

"Fine…Once you make up your mind you never give up…" Shibuki looked to Tails giving him a authoritative look.

"Tails, can you look after her and promise to return her back?" Shibuki asked. Fuu huffed at how he asked him to protect her like he was the smaller one.

"I'll do my best. Its a promise" Tails said with a serious face.

Shibuki smiled and handed Tails his map and looked up to Yoro and Kegon.

"I want you two to escort them to the village entrance and Fuu…be careful out there." Shibuki said

"All right! I'll be back before you know it." Fuu said giving him a thumbs up then ran out the room. Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

Shibuki turned to Tails. "Good luck with finding your friends, stay safe."

Tails nodded and dashed out along with Kegon and Yoro in the direction Fuu ran following behind her.

'_Hang on a bit longer, Sonic…Knuckles. I'll be there to help you guys soon._' Tails caught up to Fuu after following his escorts and they both dashed out of the village entrance.

"Fuu your going the wrong way!" Tails alerted her as she ran to the right of him.

Fuu fell over catching herself then scratched behind her head playing it off.

"I knew that. I was just making sure you were paying attention to the map, heh heh."

Tails sighed. '_Its going to be a long trip..._'


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait. I realized my chapters started getting so I made sure to make this one much longer than the others to make up for the time and it rewrote this like 3 times.

* * *

Knuckles dashed towards the armored man with a fist reeled back to punch. Suddenly a think burst of steam surrounded the man making him disappear inside the cloud, but Knuckles charged forward anyway and went straight through the hot mist, only to end up stumbling on the edge of the cliff. The Echidna caught his balance before he dropped down the jagged slope and turned around seeing another cloud of the same steam appear a short distance away.

"Nice smoke and mirror trick. But that wont work on me again." Knuckles stated now aware he could teleport. Han said nothing and closed his eyes making hand signs.

"Steam Release: Unrivaled Strength!" Steam started circling around his red armor appearing to make his biceps grow bigger. Knuckles snorted at the transformation.

"So what, you got a little buffer. That 'unrivaled strength' is going to meet its match today" Knuckles charged towards him and Han met him head on this time bringing up his hand stoping his punch attack. The man's hand vibrated after the shock of the hit grunting but held his ground.

_'What? He was able to stop me? I guess I don't need to hold back as much on him.'_ Knuckles thought as he brought up his other fist on the ninja.

"Han was sent flipping back against one of the boulders on the cliff top crashing into it in a cloud of smoke making Knuckles smirk in pride. Suddenly the dust burst away in steam and a figure clashed into Knuckles' face at high speed.

"Erupting Strong Foot!" Han yelled as sent the Echidna flying over the edge. Han huffed as he assumed what was the finish of his fellow red opponent.

_'He wasn't very smart to challenge me.'_ Han thought taking out his crystal shard admiring it as he turned and walked away. Knuckles though had recovered quickly from the strong steaming kick and started slowing down his decent, gliding towards the mountain and gripped onto the side with his spiked fists.

_'If he thinks Im done, he's got another thing coming. But man does that sting.'_ Knuckles burrowed into the rock climbing his away up to appearing in front of Han.

"You don't give up do you?" Han asked as he put away the crystal shard and resumed his steam covered fighting stance. Knuckles put up his fists, ready to continue.

"That kick was nothing, I know bat-girls who kick harder than you." Knuckles said with a smirk. Han simply glared and rushed towards Knuckles with a steam powered punch, however he was ready for this and moved his upper body to the side and preformed an upper cut on him sending him in the air. Knuckles grabbed his foot before he went too far and threw him over the cliff, falling down below.

_'Urgh…How does he have this much power in such a small body? I'll need to increase the amount of steam.'_ Using a high amount of boiling chakra, Han pushed himself from the air, back onto the mountain and slide down to the ground safely. Shortly after, Knuckles appeared, landing down in front of him as if he floated down. But Han didn't question it and got ready.

"Not so great being sent over a cliff too, is it?" Knuckles asked.

Han responded by running towards him with another punch. Knuckles ducked underneath, only to see a knee get sent into his face, knocking his head backwards and met with a right hook to his head. Shaking off blows, the enraged echidna sent out a flurry of punches, each only striking the sides Han's arms as he blocked the onslaught while having to step back from the force of the blows. As he kept blocking his arms suddenly whipped back from a haymaker, leaving him exposed for a 5 hit combo of punches to his abdomen, knocking the wind out of him as he sent skidding back. On the ground huffing, he was approached by his opponent but not with an attack.

"We can stop this if you just give me back the shard, you know. You cant beat me with attacks like that." Knuckles said with his arms crossed.

Han looked back up to him with his constant glare as more steam started shooting out of the furnace on his back. So much in fact, it started to look like an aura around the armored man and he rose back up.

"Fine, I'll just use more chakra." Han said.

"Chakra what-"

The loud sound of a whistle interrupted what he was about to ask. Han stood back up and dashed towards the echidna with newfound speed, running with the approach of a locomotive. He impacted Knuckles, sending him flying into the air from the tackle and U-turned back to meet him with the attack again when he landed. Knuckles growled and slowed down his decent, soaring above a startled Han; he punched him square in the face as he passed under him. Han stumbled, griping the ground to stop himself from sliding. Looking up, Knuckles came towards him with a straight forward punch. The jinchuriki let out a burst of steam from his armor to interrupt his attack, only for him to rush through it, forcing him back from the hit. Knuckles ran up to him while he was down, to swing the finishing blow but a sudden uppercut met his chin. Instead of being sent upward, Knuckles endured the hit, gritting his teeth as he swing his fist in Han's face, sending him rolling instead.

_'This one is very strong, to think he can match the boil release with pure strength alone…'_ Han brought himself back up channeling the extent of his "burrowed" nature chakra./p

"This isn't going anywhere, let's end this in one !" Knuckles said./p

''Hn, I agree. Im giving it everything I have." Han said./p

Knuckles tensed his right arm, gathering all his energy into it for a knock out punch. Han gathered his steam, circling it around his left arm to finish the fight. Both of them stared each other down, narrowing eyes before going into a sprint towards each other. Steaming tracks were left by Han which burnt the ground black, while Knuckles' tracks left cracks in each step. When they were about to clash their attacks against each other; a geyser of water spouted from beneath them both, sending them both into the air.

"What is this? Are you doing this!?" Knuckles asked while struggling against the water.

"This wasn't my doing." Han said calmly even while examining the spout.

The spout ended and the two landed now observing around them instead of resuming their fight after the strange occurrence. In the distance from them two figures were walking towards them. They both wore matching cloaks that had red clouds; one had grey skin with marks on his face resembling gills and small, round eyes and with a large sword behind his back. The shorter of the two had jet-black hair with matching coal eyes.

"Excuse us for interrupting" The swordsman showed his sharp teeth in a smile to Han. "We have important business that requires you, 5-tails jinchuriki…"

_'What's a "jinchuriki"? And where did these guys come from?'_ Knuckles thought to himself.

"Im not going anywhere with-" Han was about to defy them until the eyes of the silent one changed red and he gazed into his eyes, effecting him. The man collapsed onto the ground, knocked out without a single blow which left Knuckles confused.

"Hey, this is between me and him. You guys are going to have to wait your turn!" Knuckles said.

The silent one of the two narrowed his eyes while the other grumbled.

"As much as I'd like to watch a fight; were on a schedule. Now get out of the way and let the grownups deal with their business, mutt." The swordsman said with a sneer.

"Im an echidna…" He growled while bearing a fist at the man threateningly.

"This "echidna" or whatever is getting on my nerves. You don't mind if I kill him do you, Itachi?" The shark-like man asked.

Itachi's eyes changed back to black and he closed his eyes. "He refuses to run away, so go ahead. Just don't take too long..."

"He's as good as dead."

Kisame ran towards the guardian, bringing up his sword to crush his enemy. Knuckles however, stood his ground and punched directly at the sword, knocking Kisame back from the recoil.

"Your stronger than you look. But raw power wont be enough to defeat me." The swordsman intended to do another slice at the echidna, only to have his weapon knocked out of his hand by a strong punch.

"Now will you back off?" Knuckles asked the disarmed man.

"Hehehe…you think that Im useless without my blade?" Kisame heaved his head back while his cheeks filled with water.

"Water Style: Exploding Water Shockwave!" A large volume of water was unleashed from Kisame's mouth, filling the dry wasteland with water fast. Itachi picked up Han and quickly jumped to safety on top of a spire from the rising water level while Knuckles ran in the opposite direction of the fierce wave.

_'First a steam man, and now a water man? This place just keeps getting more and more crazy!'_ Knuckles thought while running to a rock tower and grabbing on with his fists to get away from the wave. A small ocean formed around the wasteland, making the rock spires the only land around.

Kisame appeared from beneath the water, once again holding his sword with a feral grin.

"You're helpless against my water style jutsu. Just get out of here!"Demanded the rogue ninja.

"Not a chance!" Knuckles took off running fast enough to dash on top of the water towards Kisame with a forward punch to his face. Kisame leaned away from the attack, forcing Knuckles to U-turn around for another hit. A figure shaped itself from the water, running next to Knuckles looking like a copy of the man he was facing. The copy tried to throw a punch towards the echidna only for him to counter with a backhand punch to dispel the clone back into water and focus back on the original. The shark man tossed his sword up into the air and did a hand sign once again and slammed his hand onto the water.

"Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!" From the water emerged a large shark made out of water, flying towards his opponent. Knuckles stopped running, stopping on top of a rock platform and waited for the shark to come to him. The shark neared him with its jaws opened wide to swallow him whole and Knuckles brought up both his fists to take the blow, successfully blocking the projectile as it exploded harmlessly against his guard. Kisame grabbed his sword when it landed back down to him and lunged towards the guardian, with a yell. Using gravity to aid his attack, Kisame slammed his weapon onto Knuckles' fists with the ground giving away underneath him.

Knuckles held his breath while looking around in the small ocean for the enemy that somehow disappeared after the attack. Up above him he spotted the shark-man releasing sharks down in the water towards him.

_'It wont be easy to handle that many sharks while down here…'_ Knuckles thought while preparing for the rapidly advancing sharks. The sharks came one at a time towards him and he punched fast and hard, breaking apart the sharks as they came at him for a bite. Each shark that received a punched however started regenerating their body inside the water and started swimming towards their prey again.

"These sharks don't give up on their meal until they rip you to shreds!" Kisame taunted from the surface.

The sharks started getting an edge on him due to the lack of oxygen starting to take a effect on Knuckles. The sharks rammed into him each time he missed or from a different angle./p

'emI have to get some air, these things aren't getting tired at all' Knuckles started swimming up to the surface but a shark intercepted him, knocking back towards the small ocean bottom.

'The sharks wont let me get away… I got to do something about this water or the sharks…' Another shark managed to get through his guard while he was in histhoughts, slamming him into the ground.

_'Wait…I've got it!'_

The sharks surrounded the echidna on all sides for one final attack to finish him and Knuckles smirked, confusing them but they charged in anyway for the final blow. Knuckles concentrated his energy into his fist causing it to shimmer red before punching the ground.

_'__Here it goes…KNUCKLE SLAM!'_

Kisame watched the crash that followed when the sharks ganged up on their target at once. It perplexed him why he saw a shine of red but he shrugged it off after he saw no movement come from the smoke cloud from below. He turned towards his partner to inform him on his kill until a bright red wave shinned through the water, catching his attention.

'He's alive? Where is this power coming from?!' Kisame thought in alarm as the water burst upward, sending him into the air. Sending chakra into his feet, he jumped upward to get away from the growing red blast nearing him. Knuckles appeared from below him, showing himself from within the fiery field gliding upwards towards him.

_'Hrm…I'll just absorb the chakra!'_ Putting his sword out towards the field, he expected to absorb the energy to send it back to his opponent, only for his sword along with arm to be sent back startling him.

"What?! It isn't chakra?!" Kisame yelled out in alarm.

The shockwave swallowed up the swordsman, incapacitating his movements for the echidna to get a clear shot to Kisame's stomach. The shark-like man coughed out blood from the force of the hit and Knuckles swung the man along with his arm to send him down to the ocean.

"Its my strength!" Knuckles said down to him when he landed into the water. The fiery field disappeared from around him and he glided down to a dry patch of land.

_'Now that I took care of that shark guy where is his partner?'_ Knuckles thought while looking around.

"From a distance away he saw the raven haired man staring down at him with the body of Han from a distance away. Dashing across the top of the water, he stopped infront of him slightly tired out but was ready to for round 3. Itachi eyes flared red once again looking at him up and down before they turned back to normal.

"I dont see any chakra within you. You're not from here are you?" Itachi asked calmy despite the situation.

"Im not, infact what he has." Knuckles pointed to Han. "Is part of what me and my friends need to get back to where we're from and if I don't we'll be stuck here." Knuckles explained. Itachi closed his eyes in thought before opening them and looking back to the echidna.

"I'll let you take him for what you need. You don't have business with our world. But my organization requires him and we will come for him later." Itachi said while picking up the unconscious man and tossing him to Knuckles who caught him.

"Well...thanks." He was taken back by his enemy just throwing in the towel, but he'd not question it now for the Master Emerald. "By the way, what is your organization called?" He asked while after he turned to go.

"We are the Akatsuki. You should go before my partner gets back up." Knuckles nodded and ran off across the water to cover as much ground as he could between him and Kisame before he returned to get payback.

"As Knuckles dashed away with their target, Kisame rose from beneath the water in a spout while landing next to Itachi. His coat had been torn at the spot where his stomach was bleeding and he looked ready to kill.

""Where did that echidna go? Im not through with him!" Kisame asked looking around. He spotted the jinchuriki was missing and Itachi wasnt injured at all. "And where is the 5-tails? It doesn't look like you got beaten to have lost him."

"My genjutsu has no effect on him and I used too much chakra to take down our target to stop him." Itachi answered. Kisame sighed while putting his sword on his back.

"Then lets go find them." Kisame said eager to get his revenge.

"Itachi shook his head. "No. He mentioned his friends while you were away, that means there are others just like him. Beings that are that strong without chakra could be a huge hinderance in our plans and must be reported the leader." Itachi said before walking off in the direction they came. Kisame growled looking around one last time before following him.

Knuckles had ran past the wet wasteland and reached a forest and had stopped to take a rest, dropping Han against a tree. As he took a breather he felt the strain of the two fights take a tole on him and stretched to get the soreness out.

'Man these guys are tough. I dont think we've ever encountered guys who can do stuff like them. Sonic and Tails are probably making friends with the locals while here I am fighting to try to survive! I hope I can find them soon...'Knuckles was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Han waking up. Jumping down from the tree, he waited for him to fully awaken before questioning him and hoping he can get the shard back easier.

"Hey, you alright?" Han turned to the echidna startled before taking a look around.

"Where are we...and what happened to those Akatsuki?" Han asked while getting up ready incase they attacked.

"I took care of them. I hulled you here in this forest." Knuckles answered while crossing his arms.

"...Why?" Han asked.

"Those guys came in very hostile and interupted our fight. I wanted the shard back but not by letting some guy get killed who didn't really do anything." Knuckles said while looking away.

"Han looked down to him for a momment before reaching into his gi and pulling out a large green shard. He tossed it to Knuckles before turning and leaped up into a tree to leave. Knuckles caught the shard and looked up towards the jinchuriki before calling out to him.

"Hey..." Han stopped and turned.

"You're not gonna say "thanks for saving my life"?" Knuckles asked with a smirk. The tall man "hmphed" and said.

"We'll settle our match another time. But thanks..." Knuckles nodded to him and both of them went their seprate ways. 


End file.
